It's time
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: – ¿Cuántos años más Claire? –preguntó el rubio y aquel comentario la turbó unos segundos antes de comprender el verdadero significado. Llevaban demasiado tiempo estancados que quizá ya era tiempo de avanzar y para otras personas simplemente ya era demasiado tarde. [Rebecca/Chris/Jill] [Cleon] [Two-Shot] para GeishaPax
1. Claire

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores, únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada para GeishaPax quien tuvo que esperar años para poder ver el Cleon prometido pero aquí lo tienes, salido de mi retorcido corazón.**

 **Advertencia: Está basado a medias en Resident Evil: Vendetta aunque no del todo. Más bien solo son menciones por lo que no tiene Spoilers y además traerá consigo otro capítulo.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **It´s Time**

 **.**

 _Así que eso querías decir cuando habías sido usado. Ahora es tiempo de construir desde el comienzo, desde cero, no te contengas. Es momento de volver a comenzar ¿No es así?_

* * *

Permaneció con la mirada fija en un solo punto de la mesa, mientras escuchaba el tintinar de los hielos contra el vaso, creando aquel sonido relajante para él. Sin embargo llevaba media hora con el líquido y parte del hielo se derretía, opacando el concentrado sabor del alcohol. Un par de manos agarraban con fuerza una taza de café caliente, haciendo un claro contraste entre ambas bebidas y sin embargo permaneció tirante, esperando fuera la otra persona quien comenzara la conversación mientras disfrutaba el calor de las personas en aquel lugar a las afueras de su departamento.

–Gracias por aceptar mi visita… – escuchó que alguien hablaba frente a él. –te estuve buscando mucho tiempo. ¿No pensabas hacerme una visita algún día?

Leon Kennedy elevó la vista, buscando un mejor ángulo del rostro femenino el cual lo miraba con recelo. Usaba una chaqueta de cuello marrón, la cual dejaba al descubierto una camisa de botones blanca. También llevaba pantalones de vestir negros y el cambio más radical en ella era el corto cabello rojo que apenas le rozaba los hombros.

Hacía tiempo sin ver a Claire Redfield a pesar de mantenerse en contacto todo el tiempo, y decir que estaba consternado por el repentino llamado de la pelirroja no era del todo errado. Seguía nerviosa, aferrando entre sus manos algo que lo lograba ver desde su lugar.

–Esperaba el momento adecuado, pero estuve ocupado. –respondió, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. –ya sabes, es el precio de trabajar en el bando de los buenos, siempre terminarán arruinando mis vacaciones cada que algún loco quiere estallar un atentado..

Claire Redfield alzó una ceja, sin embargo ningún comentario salió de su boca y Leon agradeció en silencio que no intentara reprocharle su comportamiento. Tampoco iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana como Chris Redfield.

–Ya veo… – la pelirroja bajó la mirada hasta el café caliente entre sus manos. -. Sabes, Sherry me llamó el otro día para decirme que va a casarse. De hecho, dijo que yo misma te diera la invitación…

Ella extendió el sobre, el cual tomó en una de sus manos. Lo destapó con lentitud y logró divisar una vez abierto la imagen de Sherry Birkin, quien sonreía mientras el novio miraba arrogante al camarógrafo abrazado incómodamente del cuello. Pese a eso lo notaba complacido, la fecha y el día marcados de color dorado convencieron al rubio de que era real.

Y entonces, comprendió que esa no era la misma rubia de dieciocho años atrás. No, la sonriente mujer de treinta y seis años no era la niña rubia que temblaba entre sus brazos. Y de quien había sido tutor unos años habia crecido, ahora estaba convirtiéndose en alguien capaz de cuidarse a sí misma y proteger a los suyos.

Siguió enfocado al futuro esposo, evitando leer el contenido del sobre más veces de lo necesario.

– ¿Sabes Claire? De todos los hombres de este jodido mundo, Sherry vino a casarse con el peor. –bufó hastiado. – Jake Muller, ese bastardo logró salirse con la suya a pesar de que le insistí a Sherry sobre volver a contactarlo.

La Redfield alzó la ceja. Sherry ya era una persona mayor, por ende estaba capacitada para elegir con quien casarse, pero estaba segura que lo había pensado cien veces antes de comunicar su compromiso por la opinión de Leon. Ella no conocía a Jake y esperaba no hacerlo pronto pues era el hijo del maldito que había arruinado la vida de Chris.

Sherry insistía que Jake no sería otro Wesker, entonces confiaba que estaba en buenas manos.

– Ella tendrá sus motivos Leon, quizá tengan demasiadas cosas en común. – La amistad entre ambos padres y el daño a sus propios hijos. Pensó sin vocalizarlo. –Seré dama de honor ¿no te parece adorable? Aunque la gente verá extraño que la novia sea más joven a las damas pues Rebecca será una de ellas.

Ante aquella mención dejó de observar el sobre.

– ¿Chris asistirá? – ella asintió. – pensé que Jake lo odiaba.

– Oh, lo hace. –Sonrió la pelirroja, recordando la plática con Birkin. – pero respeta las decisiones de Sherry, o al menos eso parece. Jake y Sherry no tienen familia, es normal querer llenar los espacios vacíos con las personas cercanas a ellos.

Leon apartó la bebida, analizando en silencio las palabras de Claire. En ese sentido Claire era metódica, su instinto maternal le dejaba ver las cosas desde una segunda perspectiva menos retorcida de la realidad. Ella amaba a Sherry como su hermana sanguínea a pesar de los años. Y sabía que la pelirroja era neutral a comparación de él siempre y cuando Sherry le diera motivos convincentes.

– Espero que Redfield no arme un alboroto en la boda. –dijo finalmente, decepcionado de ver su trago arruinado. – Si empieza a pelear con Jake le patearé el trasero por creerse el jefe. La última vez que lo vi me tranquilicé gracias a su compañera Rebecca, mira que tomar un equipo especializado solo para buscarla… debe estar loco.

– Oye, exijo respeto por mi hermano. –demandó, dando un sorbo al café caliente. –Chris valora la vida de quienes luchan en su camino Leon. ¿Alguna vez has sentido siquiera el perder algo importante? Estoy segura que sí, me contó que te pusiste como un alcohólico cuando tu equipo murió en una redada.

Leon apretó los puños ante el recuerdo. Anteriormente su hermano había hecho lo mismo, chris se había sumergido la desesperación en vasos de alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento y en ese principio se había burlado de él por ser débil. Y luego había experimentado en carne viva esa misma sensación nefasta mientras camina en la morgue solo para ver cuerpos muertos tomar vida, matándole cualquier rastro de racionalidad.

– Es diferente, yo siempre trabajé solo hasta esa vez. Hunnigan insistió demasiado tiempo pero terminé arruinando todo con mi apego emocional. –miró ceñudo a la mujer con la mirada perdida en la taza de porcelana. –Chris lleva años trabajando con personas Claire, salvar a Rebecca conllevó a perder otro compañero gracias al mismo ciclo repetitivo de media vida.

Claire suspiró. Ese no era el mismo Kennedy de años atrás definitivamente. El Leon de veinticuatro seguro le hubiera respondido otras cosas más satisfactorias al hombre sentado frente a ella. El hombre de cuarenta solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, y en raras ocasiones guardaba afecto emocional y este era el instinto sobreprotector que intentaba esconder cada vez que mencionaba el matrimonio de Sherry.

– Rebecca fue quien lo ayudó a salir de Raccon City, le debe su vida –apoyó la mano sobre la masculina. – No importa si están lejos o en otra parte del mundo, Chris la encontrará.

Acarició suavemente, dando pequeños giros circulares y al verlo fruncir el ceño, encontró arrugas invisibles que daban pauta a un hombre mayor.

– Entonces, tu hermano y esa científica… –titubeó. Claire dejó de acariciarlo para llevarse la mano al mentón pensativa. Luego negó con la cabeza a su debate mental.

– Te equivocas. Recién lo dije antes: Chris la ve como una hermana pequeña a quien cuidar y cuando dejó las armas su instinto primario de protegerla se activó, seguro porque su hermana de la misma edad prefirió luchar contra el bioterrorismo sola y lo dejó de lado muchos años.

El labio de Claire tembló suavemente. La relación de ambos hermanos era más sólida conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero para Leon, sabía que Claire deseaba que sus mejores tiempos los hubiera pasado acompaña de su hermano mayor y no encerrada tratando de salvar al mundo.

Ella cerró los ojos. No necesitaba ver el semblante de Leon, si bien había deseado tener esa conversación desde su último encuentro, las cosas a contarse solo eran malas noticias, muerte y destrucción,

– Claire…

– Me he resignado a no ver casado a Chris, Leon. No tendré sobrinos a quienes consentir mientras él me reprocha mis acciones… – confesó todavía con los ojos cerrados. –. Jamás vivirá una vida normal atada a la mujer con quien decidió pasar su vida pero a cambio de eso el mundo estará a salvo. ¿Debería estar feliz o sentir lástima por lo que la gente llama un héroe?

– ¿Cuántos años Claire? –preguntó el rubio y aquel comentario la turbó unos segundos antes de comprender el verdadero significado por lo que decidida se levantó dando un paso hacia él.

– Dime tú cuántos estás dispuesto a soportar Leon, porque yo estoy cansada.

Leon sonrió. Llevaba dieciocho años de lucha, decirle que no estaba cansado era una mentira demasiado mala. Ya le había dicho a Chris lo fastidioso que encontraba no poder avanzar nada en cuanto al bioterrorismo, pero lo único bueno de él eran Sherry, Claire y las personas que realmente valían la pena.

Con ese pensamiento se puso de pie, contemplando con interés el semblante resignado de la Redfield tras su confesión. Llevó la mano hasta el mentón dudoso y recordar a Ada fue inevitable.

– Sabes, si te besara ahora pueden romperse los esquemas de dieciocho años –comunicó, restableciendo la distancia entre ambos. -. Además no estoy del todo libre.

Ella sintió y comprendió perfectamente, pensando en la otra mujer que arrastraba la mente de Leon casi en totalidad y no lo dejaba avanzar. Pero estaba bien, ella tampoco podía olvidar a sus hombres del pasado tampoco y estaba segura que cuando llegara el momento ambos podrían dar rienda suelta a ese sentimiento sin nombre oculto por dieciocho años.

– Quizá tengas razón. La lucha es larga, más ya no tenemos tanto tiempo para esperar a que suceda por obra del destino. –sonrió y le acarició el hombro. –nunca he sido paciente Leon, te pido una disculpa por mi repentino proceder.

No esperó respuesta e impactó los labios contra los de él en un beso suave, como hubiese querido hacerlo con Steve o Niel y sin embargo, Leon también era una parte de su vida importante que estaba dispuesta a no dejar ir fácilmente, menos a un a una mujer que no lo merecía.

–Entonces ¿te apetece ir conmigo a la boda de Sherry? Puedes ayudarme a escoger un estúpido traje si aceptas.

– Hunnigan va a enojarse. –respondió. Él sonrió mordaz.

– Ingrid ya buscó un hombre, nos dejará en paz.

– Entonces acepto… –Leon dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, dejando la bebida y el café sin más. Ante la acción Claire lo miró confundida. –, ¿Vamos a otra parte?

– Debo llamar a Sherry, le pondrá feliz la noticia. –ella sonrió. –puedes llamar a Chris para decirle que estás bien o la científica seguirá llamando su atención y dejará de verla como una simple compañera.

La pelirroja sonrió. Leon estaba terriblemente equivocado con creces, pues si supiera quien era el verdadero talón de Aquiles de Chris no podría creerlo. Y aquello estaba bien por su hermano igual, mientras él tuviera a sus compañeros y a ella lo dejaba en buenas manos.

Sí, no era del todo tarde para las personas cansadas de dieciocho años.

Solo era el comienzo. Algo retrasado, pero el avance seguía ahí.

Vio a Leon caminar hacia la salida y amplió la mueca en sus labios.

Sí… algún día definitivamente le confesaría abiertamente sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

 **Y bien, hasta aquí. De antemano les comento que el siguiente capítulo tratará de Chris. Aunque he de admitir que el Cleon no es mi fuerte, quedé satisfecha con el resultado de esta historia y espero querida Irene que te guste, intenté hacerlo romántico o al menos esa era la idea.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero sus opiniones. Un saludo, se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	2. Jill

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Geisha amiga, espero te guste la continuación.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **It's Time.**

 _Capitulo II._

 _._

 _[Tarde.]_

" _Estas han sido las consecuencias de mi vida y el precio que he pagado por vivirla. Pero no me arrepiento, aunque estoy seguro que esta vez es demasiado tarde"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Permaneció con la mirada fija en la ventana, observando un grupo de jóvenes enlistados practicando arduamente su puntería e intentando atinar a blancos en movimiento y sonrió suavemente, pasando los dedos sobre el marco de la ventana y sintiendo parte del cristal contra sus largas uñas. Intentó concentrarse en el relajante sonido de sus pasos duros pero no pudo evitar posar sus ojos grises sobre su dedo índice, en el pálido color blanco de sus manos. Lucían delicadas, tanto que podía verse las venas azules, dándole ese recordatorio infernal de lo que era antes y ahora como un terrible dejavú.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta resonar entre las cuatro paredes, sin embargo se obligó a no apartar la mirada frente a ella, un joven la saludó desde su posición, correspondió el saludo mientras la puerta se abrió, dejando escuchar pasos con escaso tacón marcar un ritmo suave contra la cerámica del piso hasta detenerse un metro atrás, seguido del sonido de alguien arrastrando la silla del lado izquierdo y esperó el comentario o algo que le dijera porqué estaba ahí mirando aquellos chicos sin ser parte del proceso como antes. Más ninguna palabra salió de la mujer e intuía, a pesar de no verla que intentaba decirle algo, lo sabía. Rebecca Chambers no la visitaba seguido a menos de ser necesario y seguro se debía al paquete cerrado sobre la mesa.

–Tal parece que mis chicos entrenan demasiado ¿No te parece? –habló ella a la nada, esperando le siguiera la conversación. –deben sentirse agotados hasta el cansancio pero siguen intentando dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Es… increíble.

Rebecca asintió apoyando la mano contra su rodilla derecha, tratando de no verla más demasiado o Jill se enfadaría. Por otra parte el silencio entre las dos era cómodo, siembre había sido así.

–Si quisieras podrías presenciar todo personalmente. No necesitas estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes para siempre Jill. – la castaña titubeó. –nunca te ha gustado estar al margen y dudo que eso vaya a cambiar.

La rubia giró el cuerpo enfocando por fin la mirada gris en la joven mujer. Aquella persona de ojos suaves no se parecía en nada a la Rebecca Chambers que usaba un maletín de primeros auxilios, atuendos verdes y unas ganas terribles de ayudar a cualquier herido. No, se notaba madura gracias al nuevo uniforme que la delataba como una científica dedicada al campo de investigación. Sus mejillas tenían un agradable color rosa y piel sana, limpia, natural. Todo lo que no podía tener ahora. Y de cierta manera, esa comparación pareció brindarle dos versiones de Rebecca, más algo le decía el comentario no estaba relacionado con el panorama general, si no con el sobre blanco todavía sobre el escritorio.

Jill Valentine resopló tentada a contestar pero su ex compañera se adelantó levantándose del asiento para quedar frente a ella.

– Jilliam…

– Dejé el campo de actividad hace tiempo Rebecca – interrumpió calmadamente regresando la vista hacia atrás. – la oficina es bastante cómoda como podrás notar, aunque ahora sea un espécimen resguardado en una estúpida caja de cristal esperando ser examinado.

Chambers vio el frágil perfil femenino e intentó no ver deliberadamente la silla de ruedas que mantenía a Jill lejos del contacto exterior y comprendió el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

– Eres una persona demasiado valiosa. Sin ti el mundo se hubiera ido al infierno desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Sabes? – desde Raccon, quiso decirle. Pero eso era abrir otra situación dañina y prefirió omitirlo. –alguien tan importante como tú no puede pasar desapercibido nunca. Inclusive ahora.

Los jóvenes trotaron concentrados en el entrenamiento. Logró verlos agacharse mientras realizaban lagartijas y corrían a otra dirección con rapidez. Barry le había comentado una vez que Chris estaba orgulloso de ese esfuerzo. Querían pertenecer al próximo escuadrón que formarían tras el atentado de Glenn Arias. Por igual, el pelirrojo le contaba las anécdotas que se había perdido estando atada a una silla de ruedas o hasta que el Uroboros dejara de magullar su sistema inmunológico a placer.

–No siempre he sido buena. También maté a mucha gente en África a pesar de que las personas me llaman una salvadora. La ironía siempre es lo peor, Rebecca.

Ella negó a pesar de no verle el rostro.

–Fuiste manipulada Jill, las cosas que hiciste no fueron culpa tuya.

La rubia apretó los puños y Rebecca sintió que estaba hablando de más. Valentine cerró los ojos, permitiéndole a Chambers compararla con una muñeca de porcelana fina esperando tomar vida. La conocía durante dieciocho años, la Jill de sus memorias enfrentaba la situación con la frente en alto y la actual intentaba hacer lo mismo sonriendo para ocultar su inconformidad. Y atrás ese tiempo transcurrido, creer que podía engañarla era estúpido.

– Yo…

–Chris cree en ti. ¿No es tu deber hacer lo mismo como su compañera? – soltó de golpe y tragó en seco ante su error. Ellos ya no eran los compañeros inseparables pues ambos habían vivido circunstancias similares que distanciaban su amistad.

–He estado casi diez años encerrada Rebecca, dejamos de ser los mismos hace tanto tiempo. Chris tiene nuevas personas que pueden ayudarlo con sus problemas e incluso una nueva compañera. Está en buenas manos, con gente que darían su vida por él si es necesario – Jill suspiró. – y mientras eso siga igual no tengo problema alguno.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo lo amargo de la oración contra el paladar. Volvió a girarse, encontrando la decepción impresa en los ojos azules de Rebecca y quiso hablar pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió hacerlo.

–Cuando te dieron por muerta sentimos el mundo volverse trillado y pensé que nosotros seríamos los siguientes si no buscábamos el sentido a la lucha. –confesó sin apartarle la mirada. –solo una persona tuvo el valor de ir a tu funeral para dejarte flores sobre una tumba sin cuerpo y después marcharse a un sinfín de misiones con el fin de buscar algún indicio de que estabas viva.

La rubia se masajeó las sienes disgustada ¿Por qué Rebecca insistía tanto en rememorar el pasado? Vivian el presente a costa de la vida de otros que perdieron la suya propia, protegiendo sus ideales. Si ella pensaba que eso no era cruel, estaba torciendo la realidad.

–Rebecca…– regañó entre dientes. –estoy agradecida con Chris por haberme encontrado pero éstas son las consecuencias de mi vida y el precio que he pagado por ello. Es frustrante caminar por las calles pensando que soy algo peligroso.

Un objeto manipulable, el juguete defectuoso de Wesker que intentaban arreglar sus fallas y podría en riesgo a la humanidad si los antiterroristas supieran que dentro de ella existía el faltante para modificar los virus. Salir así después de diez años… no estaba en condiciones de batallar contra el significado.

Rebecca tosió, caminando la distancia faltante hasta quedar lado a lado con Jill. Vio su reflejo a través del cristal y suspiró abatida. Tomando entre manos el sobre blanco con la invitación más rara que hubiera recibido antes por obra de Claire.

La foto de dos personas acaparó su visión. No las recordaba de ningún lado pero…

–El hijo de ese bastardo se casará en unas horas, Jill. – expresó mirando por el lado periférico el semblante de Valentine buscando alguna reacción y continuó hablando, evaluando cada movimiento femenino. –Claire me pidió ser a dama de honor desde hace seis semanas y sigo sin conocerlos. Entonces, si hablamos de ironía este caso puede ser el mejor ejemplo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Tal vez ella no había sido seguidora fiel de Wesker como Chris o Jill aunque pertenecieran al mismo departamento de policía. Estando en otro equipo la traición de Albert era menos dolorosa y en referencia a ellos dos, Rebecca dudaba que Valentine conociera personalmente a Jake y Sherry. Solo el peso de sus progenitores sobre el mundo. Pese al dolor provocado Jill Valentine nunca guardaba rencor o resentimiento por nadie, porque seguía los mismos ideales de Chris e intentaban primero jugar a las personas ante sus acciones y no dada su herencia genética

–Entonces ya se enteró la pequeña Redfield. –Rebecca alzó una ceja mientras Valentine relajaba los hombros tensos, encorvándose hacia adelante como si debatiera contra ella misma. –Claire protegió a Sherry durante quince años y nunca fue muy receptiva al matrimonio. Ella tomará neutral su rol pese a saber que su hermano mayor detesta al novio y puede comer una estupidez. Espero no pase, Chris tiende a ser impulsivo y me preocupa no tener condición para detenerlo.

Jill le sonrió cansada. Rebecca intentó ver algo en sus ojos grises, no encontró nada salvo resignación al estado actual. La única diferencia además de sus ojos y piel era su largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura suelto y la blusa azul sin escote ceñida al cuerpo en conjunto con sus pantalones negros que lograban remarcar con mayor insistencia esa aura de debilidad engañosa. Jill parecía tan frágil que a veces temía verla romperse si no se tenía el cuidado necesario y seguro eso fuera el motivo que orillaba a Redfield a buscar maneras desesperadas de encontrarla.

–Chris estará bien – alzó el pulgar tratando de transmitirle apoyo. –deberías venir con nosotros, él seguro estará contento de tener a todos recriminando las cosas que hace como en los viejos tiempos

Calló ante su propia oración, tratando de no delatar que estaba incómoda. La Jill idealista no tenía cabello rubio extremadamente claro ni tampoco piel blanca translúcida provocada por la falta de melanina. Tampoco un séptico ocasionado a manos del virus Uroboros le había dejado sin movilidad en los miembros inferiores y dependiente de una silla de ruedas. Y notaba que hablar de ello era desenterrar el odio que guardaba recelosamente bajo un débil hilo quebradizo el cual podía romperse tarde o temprano.

En ese sentido, Jill le recordaba terriblemente a Chris.

–Podrían intentarlo si mantienen a Jake Wesker lejos de mí. –Rebecca la vio menear la cabeza en una mueca demasiado torcida para su gusto. –Las bodas siempre logran reunir a las personas en los momentos menos inoportunos, pero ver las caras felices de esas personas hace que valga la pena. Hicimos la lucha pensando en ello y ver el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo mostrarse ante nosotros es… fascinante.

Jill volvió a fijarse en los jóvenes tras la ventana. Ahora trotaban con distintos tipos de armamento entre sus manos. No miró a Rebecca directamente, seguro luciría impresionada por soltar esas palabras a la ligera. Luego compuso su sonrisa, notando la silueta de Barry colarse entre los chicos del escuadrón y Rebecca suspiró, terminando de acortar la distancia entre ambas quedando al costado derecho de Jill y dejó caer las manos contra el cristal nostálgica.

–El tiempo pasa colega, por ende las personas no se quedan atrás – susurró. – a veces piensas que haces lo correcto y luego…

Recordar a Billy era inevitable tras diez años sin noticias suyas. Aunque existía otra persona con la misma importan que Coen y aunque confesarle a Jill quien era le palpitaba el oído se negó a decir algo. Mientras su secreto estuviera a salvo podía desahogarse un poco sin que ella notara la verdad.

Jill apretó su mano como si comprendiera el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

–Lo sé… – Valentine resopló entre dientes. – serás una dama de honor impresionante. Deja lucir tu talento y procura ser feliz

Una mano demasiado blanca brindándole apoyo. Jill no le veía directamente y estaba segura que el comentario era natural y sincero que contrajo su estómago producto de la fuerte tensión. Casi olvidó cómo respirar, respirando disimuladamente o ella se daría cuenta que pensaba en alguien más. Rebecca parpadeó, a comparación de Valentine ella no desprendía un fuerte atractivo a pesar de estar atada indefinidamente a una silla de ruedas. Jill le parecía una muñeca de rasgos finos remendada, que intentaba parchar los pedazos esparcidos antes de romperse. Aferrándose a lo importante para ella sin importarle nada salvo el bienestar de las personas.

–Podría decir lo mismo...– susurró. La rubia negó con la cabeza, arañando con las largas uñas el cristal.

–Con el tiempo se pueden dar las segundas oportunidades Rebecca. Si Claire maneja bien sus cartas seguro lo consigue. Pero para nosotros es demasiado tarde.

–Jill…

Estuvo a punto de contestar pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo apretar los labios y mirar hacia adelante. Frente a ella un hombre vestido en un traje sastre gris perla les sonrió y pudo notar ese atractivo poco convencional que lleva aturdiéndola desde su juventud. Chris Redfield exudaba autoridad y confianza mezclados con la familiaridad de su presencia. Sin embargo Jill no se notaba complacida de tenerlo ahí, por lo que siguió mirándolo detenidamente. Notó tras él, envuelto en un protector especial para ropa un elegante vestido color durazno sin escote, colgado de una hombrera en su mano izquierda. La otra libre traía consigo unos zapados de escaso tacón del mismo tono y no necesitó pensar dos peses para quien serian.

Chris se miraba enfadado, seguro gracias a considerarse extraño cargando prendas femeninas entre los pasillos del cuartel. Dio camino hasta su compañera casi ignorándola a ella, agitó la prenda y lo depositó contra las piernas de Jill en silencio. Por un momento logró sentir esa tensión usual tras su distanciamiento, más se negó a moverse o hacerse notar hasta ver la interacción completa. Él chocó contra el metal de la silla de ruedas y Rebecca clavó los ojos en Jill.

–Te estuve buscando. – el Redfield se inclinó a la altura de la silla y aun así verse enorme comparo con Valentine. –No estamos en buenos términos pero quiero que seas mi compañera. Es mi última palabra, me niego a dejar que mi antigua compañera pase el tiempo sola cuando todos disfrutan una fiesta.

Ella también iría, aunque Jill estuviera antes que cualquiera. Chris Redfield era el amigo que siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros y a veces envidiaba esa relación de compañerismo puro entre ambos. En esas veces deseaba ese tipo de atención que él solía darle solo a ella.

– ¿Qué pasará si me niego? – el soldado negó con la cabeza.

–Te arrastrare.

–Mi silla es incomoda.

–Puedo cargar contigo hasta el automóvil Valentine.

La rubia amplió la mueca en su rostro. Rebecca trató de moverse pero sus pies permanecieron quietos en el suelo ¿Enserio iba a salir después de diez años? Imposible, pero contra el pronóstico Jill Valentine resopló, resignada y él sonrió satisfecho.

–Si mantienes a la mayoría lejos de mí puedo hacer el intento. – Chris se levantó.

– Lo intento por Claire y Sherry quien tuvo una vida trágica, para ella todavía hay tiempo para salir adelante.

 _Tarde._ Las palabras de Jill impactaron contra su cráneo al verlos interactuar. Chris tomó la rienda de su silla de ruedas maniobrando hasta la salida. Casi en cámara lenta vio el reflejo de una mata castaña frente a ella. El aroma del almizcle inundó sus fosas nasales y se dejó llevar por el relajante aroma olvidando la sensación ardiente de su corazón.

– Se hace tarde Rebecca y Valentine debe arreglarse. ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien, Chris. – tranquilizó. – No te preocupes.

Se dejó caer en un abrazo. Sintió la incomodidad del cuerpo masculino, pero no importaba demasiado. Llevaba veinte años esperando algo que nunca llegaría mientras Chris Redfield estuviera cansado del mundo o mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Rebecca.

Le besó la mejilla dejando algo por sentado.

Chris y Jill nunca se amarían.

Ella nunca tendría su corazón.

– ¿Rebecca?

–Andando.

Sí. Jill tenía razón. Era demasiado tarde, no todos los héroes conseguían recompensas.

Las consecuencias de una cobardía de veinte años seguían frescas.

.

.

 **Bien, aquí la continuación. Esta vez quise hacerlo un poco más realista por así decirlo. No todos pueden ser felices en esta vida y le ha tocado a Rebecca ser quien sufra la cruda realidad.**

 **La historia tendrá continuación. Así es, contendrá las parejas de Cleon y Rebecca/Chris/Jill de antemano. Ya tengo listo el primer capítulo, si desean que lo publique háganmelo saber. Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

 **Un saludo. Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
